


sharing a bento

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [54]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Bentos, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Lunch, Wordcount: 100-500, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Pippi forgets her lunch. Ryuto is willing to share.





	sharing a bento

Ryuto sat by the fountain in the courtyard of the school. Around him, people were chatting happily, or eating their lunch. The student was no exception, as he opened his bento, ready to eat. His stomach growled, a signal that he was starving, so he happily went for a rice ball his mother had made him. It tasted like home, every bite was amazing, but after only two bites, he heard someone calling for him.

 

It was Pippi.

 

“Hey, Ryuto! Can I sit with you?”

 

As the students looked at the female, he gave her a happy smile and then nodded. He had a crush on her, yet didn’t have the courage to tell her yet. But the fact that they were such close friends was satisfying enough, since he got to spend time with her.

 

“Sure Pippi, I felt a bit lonely anyway.”

 

The girl smiled as she sat down on the fountain beside Ryuto, opening up her own bento, but groaned.

 

“Damn, I knew I forgot something this morning! Not again!”

 

Ryuto looked down at the bento, and immediately understood.

 

“You forgot to pack your lunch again, didn’t you?”

 

“Maybe. Ugh, I’m gonna starve.”

 

“No need, my mom always makes way too much, so you can have some of mine.”

 

“Really? Thank you so much, you’re the best Ryuto.”

 

Seeing the smile on her face, made the rest of his day brighten. No one could feel bad when around Pippi. He couldn’t, atleast.


End file.
